


Dream a little dream of me.

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Althea can't sleep and Alicia has a solution.





	Dream a little dream of me.

Althea couldn't sleep she had been turning and tossing all night, they were in a supposed safe location still here she was unable to let sleep claim her.  
  
She sighed and turned again Strand was snoring so freaking loud that it was a surprise the infected that probably roamed around hadn't come after them, she saw Luciana fast asleep with a gun next to her hand and Charlie curled up in hers and Alicia's mattress.  
  
That is when she noticed that the older girl was not in bed, this immediately make her sit and look around.  
  
The woman wasn't there, so Althea put on her boots and went to find her.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she could see the light of the fireplace, she sighed with relief.  
  
As she walked into what used to be a living room her breath caught in her throat.  
  
The light some how enhanced the beauty of the woman which Althea thought was impossible as Alicia was beautiful even when she was covered in guts and blood.  
  
She stood there staring as the other woman turned another page of the book she was reading, she frowned a little but then a smile took over and so Althea smiled too.  
  
She finally decided that she should make her presence known so she cleared her throat, to her surprise Alicia didn't jump.  
  
"Was wondering if you would speak or just stand there as a creep in the shadows" the girl said.  
  
Althea smiled again and shook her head "should had known better and well you looked all cute with the blanket wrapped that way and that little frown you always get when you concentrate, so I didn't want to disturb" she stood behind the couch to see what the girl was reading.  
  
"Warm bodies?" She asked.  
  
"Well, what better time to read about zombie romance than now" Alicia answer without looking at her.  
  
Althea laughed "I guess" she said as she moved to sit next to the girl in big sofa.  
  
She sighed and throw her head back.  
  
Couldn't sleep?" Alicia asked looking at her, noticing the dark circles under the older woman's eyes.  
  
"Wasn't the only one" Althea responded opening just one eye.   
  
"I actually slept during the afternoon" Alicia said moving to sit in a better position and putting the book in the armrest.  
  
Althea groaned "I just don't seem to be able to just close my eyes and sleep, I feel that if I do I will just..." her voice faded in the last part.  
  
Alicia knew why Althea couldn't sleep, just a few months back after finally getting rid of Morgan and the other two, they had found an old factory they had thought they were safe but no and as Althea let the exhaustion take over, they had been attacked.  
  
Charlie and Alicia had barely made it out and Althea had blamed herself for that, she was in hysterics when the two youngsters of the group had finally found them.  
  
So Alicia slowly pulled Althea towards her so the woman could rest her head on Alicia's lap.  
  
"I just close my eyes and I keep seeing you and Charlie stuck at the factory and the herd and those guys" Athea's voice cracks.  
  
"But nothing happened we got out of there " Alicia replied.  
  
"I know but still, I would..." she stopped and missed the raised eyebrow of Alicia, "we would had been heartbroken".  
  
Alicia nodded and looked away for a second they were quite "It wasn't your fault and actually you not sleeping as you should will put us in even more danger if we end in another situation", she said as she started running her hand through Althea's hair.  
  
A yawn escaped the reporter's lip, "mmmh" she hummed loving the feeling of the other girl playing with her hair "it's just that I don't want to lose anymore people".  
  
Alicia hummed her agreement and then they were quite again.  
  
Then as sleep was taking over, Althea heard Alicia humming a tune, one that at first she didn't recognize, until she did, it was Dream a little dream of me, she remembered that song, watching her elderly parents dance to it in the living room as in love as they were when they were young.  
  
And as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep she heard Alicia sing a verse and for the first time in months Althea slept through the night.  
  



End file.
